Selene's Promise
"Prosperity For All Mankind!" -A carving, Zeus' Soul Selene's Promise '''(also known as the Human Preservation Initiative, or the Arc Colony) is a massive space satilite forged by the personal beliefs and dreams of Robert Sterling Sr. to resurrect human dominance in the galaxy. It's construction began on April 4th, 2074 and finished in late 2080. It's location is unknown. Overview Selene's Promise was built constructed sometime in 2080, on Selene (Thus it's name). It was built as a gleaming metropolis within a large airtight iron "bubble". The large, Art-Deco-styled city was connected by bridges that were built over the vents to the Reactor levels, which appeared as crevices around each sector. The station was completely self-sustaining and all of it's electricity, including water filtration, air purification, defense system, and pumping stations were powered by the ever-flowing cosmic rays found throughout the Universe, thus giving it an infinite amount of power. Fresh food and oxygen were provided by Demeter's Pleasure, and the large forests and gardens that resided there. Ores and materials were taken care of in Festus' Arm allowing the city to construct everything it needed. Recycling and Mining were controlled by robotic mining drones that floated around the station. Transporation throughout Selene's Promise was varied. Largely using cars and other vehicles, other forms of transportation including the railway, which was used for freight and passengers; and airlocks to get to modules that floated around the station. Loading docks for both freight and passengers were located around the large bubble, with exception to the tail which held the rockets and engines. Once entering, the bulkhead doors would close and you'd go through an immigration's office to become an official citizen before entering the city. Most within the city had all outside leading doors being bulkhead, airlocking doors incase of puncture or breaking of the station, thus keeping many people alive, all windows were also constucted out of 2 foot glass, and made of an ultra-thick plastic substance so it wouldn't break under immense pressure. The city was seperated into six areas (soon seven after Charon's Refuge) which each held a certain theme such as entertainment, government facilities, or banking. Selene's Promise had numerous countermeasures against leaking and lack of oxygen, as well as a largely thoughtout escape procedure. All of which could, in theory, save a total of 99.8 of life aboard the station. However, none of these would save the station during the Civil War. All life was reported deceased by 2132. The Purpose Robert Sterling named his city after the idea that space would promise humanity a second chance. To get away from the mistakes that they had made on Earth and for a new beginning. In terms of philosphy, the city that makes up Selene's Promise is often seen as a glowing light in a dark or possibly unknown future, depending on viewpoints. Selene's Promise had a localized economic standing and a social community that differed from others found on Gaea in which the city's government was very open to pro-individualism and personal freedoms rather than a unified state or government. The original idea of Selene's Promise was to create a utopian society with no bounds to personal freedoms. A place where everyone who was willing to, could achieve anything. Selene's Promise was open to those who wished to enter and granted freedom of will and choice. With no major government restaint, and no major religion and unified established institutions, Selene's Promise exploded with new technologies and discoveries leading to it's technology to be fifty to a hundred years ahead of other human settlements. However, the Utopian system had it's own flaws. After a while, Selene's Promise's economic system became a pure form of Free Market Exchange and Capitalism, leading to a seemingly dog-eat-dog society. Everything in the city was privately owned by the Government-owned banking system, and was merely rented to those who wished to own them. Those unable to pay their rent had their possessions repossessed and were arrested until the debt was repaid or a minimum of 50 Years in Prison was served. As the capitalist society boomed, The city became owned by businesses, such as: the city's food supply, health care, sanitation and basic utilities. This soon became a norm in the city as morality vanished, and no federal programs to determine safety, numerous products were released without much protection behind them which in turn allowed unscruplous business practices to flourish. This system began to alienate the station's less fortunate or poor citizens, things began to worsen as housing began to decline leading to power units becoming makeshit housing structures. This would later cause genetic mutations and defects due to reactor emissions and low levels of radiation. As riots and violence began to raise, a man named Elijah Shayd utilized their hatred towards Sterling to his advantage by the use of business-based hand-out programs, illegal smuggling of weapons and contraband, various other crimes. Unlike Sterling, Elijah had no caresfor wealth, just power - he wanted the whole station to be his. He would later lead the doom of it's society under the alias as "The Dealer". Philosphies and Beliefs The Major beliefs and ideals within the Station of Selene's Promise and upheld by the people. *The Silver Party - Is the main government standard and governing body of the station. The Silver party believes that everyone should have equal opportunities for a successful life. The block was created by, and controlled by Sterling, and the Board of Excellence. *The Justice Bloch - Was a campaigning party to ensure more protection towards the people and citizens. It insured the police force of Securis Protection Services and their families, in case of the worse. It was supported heavily by the Silver Party. *The Morphed Commune - was an underground communist-styled party which consisted of the lower class, the deformed, and those affected by the Evo Cells. The main ideals were that all were equal and shall be treated as such, and to create one unified class which would pay, insure, and treat all people the same. It was opposed by the Silver Party and the Justice Bloch. *Christianity - The belief in the Christian God and Jesus Christ, was a minor religion that had begun later, towards the collapse of the society. Many artifacts such as crosses and bibles were found in the wreckage, assuming it boomed after the collapse. *Atheism - The absence of belief in the existance of deities, it was considered the major religious stance for the station for many years. *Agnostic - The belief in some form of god or deity that does not fall into the category of pre-existing religions. It is considered the smallest group in the station and becomes almost non-existant after the collapse. Science and Technology Sterling believed that humanity had been held back after the Gaea War, seeing how humanity had been treated. In his society, without much government control over citizens, scientists and businesses could explore paths of inquiry previously seen as immoral or controversial. Scientific breakthroughs became a culture to the citizens, advancements in robotics allowed servant-like robots, automated systems, and some of the most advanced security systems known to humanity. Advancements in biology lead to development in age defiance, restoration of life in plants (which lead to the bountiful life in Demeter's -). Other advancements were DNA-Based Security systems, advanced life support system, and the Cruzchev Reactors that powered the station up to it's destruction in 2143. One major breakthrough achieved by Selene's Promise was the discovery and creation of Evo Cells: Artificial stem-cells created from small micro-organisms. Cellular Cosmetics, a major industry founded after it's creation, began to commercialize these "Evos" through the use of injection stations. These cells, at first, allowed a user to splice new genetic material into the user's DNA to enhance health, intellect, etcs.. As time progressed, new projects were revealed, allowing humans to completely change their genetic code, and even grant them superpowers such as strength, speed, and eyesight. However, Evo Cells were commonly sold to lower-class citizens living in the reactors and fuelage areas, leading to radiation in the air. This toxic air caused numerous health problems and eventually would lead to the change from stem-cell to cancer cells among the citizens causing deformities. Business Numerous businesses once resided within the complex structure of Selene's Promise. Over the course of the civil war and aftermath, their presence supposedly still holds the test of time. *Sterling Scientifics' - Mainly construction and restoration. Sterling Scientifics built the station and controls the economic market. it also runs the reactors and water systems of the city. *'Shayd Solutions' - Founded after Cellular Beauty created Cellular Greatness, Shayd Solutions was an agency designed to help protect the people by testing possibly unstable Evo-Cells on people, as well as developed the "Home Defense and Security Package" for citizens. It was shut down and changed to Sterling Solutions in 2095, and officially closed in 2100. *'Cellular Beauty ' - Founded in ---. *'Uni-Bank''' - Founded in 2080, along with the creation of the city. It is one of Sterling's numerous businesses and acted as the official banking network for the city. *'The Promised Times' - Founded in 2082, it became the city's newspaper and news for the whole city. *'Gatsby Guns and Ammunition Mfg'. - Founded after the creation of Securis Protection Services, Gatsby Guns and Ammunition monopolized on the Selene Gun Market, as other companies formed like Demichev Dynamite, and Redding Riot Protection, Gatsby quickly shut them down by buying their stocks and liquidizing them. Continued to operate until 2107. *'Securis Protection Services' - Founded in 2081, Securis has built the airlocking doors and reinforced glass walls and windows before they were given a grant to create the local police force in 2093. They continued to operate until 2102, when many officers were either killed or turned on their fellow officers. *'Kilkenny Freight and Transport' - Founded in 2077 during the construction of the station, It's founder convinced Sterling to install a railway for quicker freight and citizen transport. Shortly after the Selene Central Railway was built, Angus Kilkenny bought all the stations on the line, making the whole railway legally his. Other railways existed like: Selene Central, and The Demeter-Festus Freight Co. But they began to fail during the economic collapse of 2099, leaving only Kilkenny as the major rail company. *'Mann Co. Industrial '- Founded in 2084, Mann Co. Industrial utilized the iron and metal ores coming from planets as a means to improve their way of life. After founding his company, he created the "Mann Way", which allowed more metal to be produced than ore going in. Making him fortunes more over competitors, Theodore Mann died, and his daughter ran the factories up till 2107. The Decline In 2095, After the collapse of Shayd Solutions and the arrest of Elijah Shayd. The structure of the government-banking system suffered a major blow as people who held stock in Shayd Solutions, suddenly found their million dollars of shares worthless overnight. Banks were quickly emptied out the following morning, causing a huge inflatuation issue as more and more currency was produced to continue funding the banks and before long, the money system began to collapse. In 2097, Sterling tried to fix the ecomony by reopening Shayd Solutions as Sterling Solutions, but business never picked up like expected and the economy continued to crumble. As the middle class continued to deteriorate under the meagerly growing upper class, and the largely amassing lower class. Strikes became common practice at large industrial factories. In 2098, during a large worker strike in Festus' Arm. Workers at a Mann Co. Industrial Forge Facility boarded themselves inside the factory and refused to work. The strike lasted for three days, until Theodore Mann ordered the police force to open fire on them. 15 Men were killed and 89 were injuried, leading to the event being called "The Industrial Massacre". On April 20th, 2102, the lower-class now deformed and mutated by the Evos , led by "The Dealer ", broke free from the locked away Reactor Areas and low-budget housing areas and began a massive uprising in the upper-class sections and commerical districts. Sterling , ordering his police force to respond, didn't understand how poorly trained the force was and quickly caused a separation in power as police officers either turned on each other or were killed by the worker class. The major conflict continued on for at least one year, and would continue to slowly tear the city apart to it's core. In the end, a majority of the population was killed either by the deformed or by the destruction of the city and walls. Current Status With Elijah Shayd dead, the outer systems failing and all governing body in total disarray or completely failed, and Sterling in cryogenic stasis, there are hardly any surviving individuals left in the structure. The city itself is also no better, as most of it has been damaged over the years, due to lack of maintenance, and the overall civil war. With no one around to repair or build more robots, the robots' power cells fail leaving them dead as well. With core functions failing or already gone, and it's population reduced to such a low number, the station was considered lost when found by Eteno in late 2140. The last major reference was by the Eteno, whom claimed to have found Robert Sterling in stasis among the ruins of what seemed to be a panic room. Sterling was tried, but no major evidence stuck to him and the station was torn apart as Sterling returned to Earth to claim what little of his fortune he had left to live the rest of his life in luxury. Currency The Uni-Bank Corporate Dollar Bill 'or as it was commonly called, the "'Utopian Dollar" was the prevalent currency in Selene's Promise before the civil war and social collapse. The bill is a light grayish collar, different to the common green tint of the regular US Dollar, with Robert Sterling's face on it. On either side is the number the bill is worth, along with the number being in all four corners which is repeated on the back. The "Utopian Dollar" gained fame in Selene's Promise over the regular currency and became the official Selene Promise Currency in 2082, following the founding of Uni-Bank's official Stock Market. Dollars were used to purchase items from stores, vending machines, other people. The Dollar became nearly useless in 2095, following the Banking Crash and never recovered. The last reference found of the bill, was during the events of Eteno salvaging. Eteno reported finding a large sign above the stock market (Assuming it is the Stock Profit's Board) with flickering lights showing that the common exchange rate to normal currency would have been 213 Million Utopian Dollars to equal one Nra . City Areas *Zeus' Soul - Government Center, Run by Robert Sterling and Sterling Scientifics, Sterling Solutions. **Shayd Solutions (Former) **Securis Protection Services **Cellular Beauty (Later Cellular Greatness) **Uni-Bank **The Promised Times *Midas Square - Banking and Financial District, houses corporate offices. *Dionysus - High-Wealth Housing District, formerly held middle class as well. *Apollo Plaza - Entertainment, Redlight District, Musical Theatre, etc. *Festus' Arm - The Industrial Park, holds all the major manufacturing businesses and projects. **Mann Co. Industrial **Gatsby Guns & Ammunition **Kilkenny Freight & Transport *Demeter's Pleasure - Life Support Area, A Large forest and garden area. *Charon's Refuge - The Main Reactor Area, Low-Class Housing Development. Formerly known as Reactor Station 3. **Titan's Fall Maximum Security Prison - A prison hidden by the populace. Trivia *A majority of Selene's Promise is based off Rapture, from the ''Bioshock ''series. Such as the art-deco design and names. *All sections of the city are named after Greek Gods, in which are based around what each section does. Category:Articles by User:UndeadHero Category:Candidates for deletion